c9krfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin
Hunter - Elite Hunter - Assassin Lore No one knows how or where the Assassin class began. We can only guess at our roots using documents found of our history. "Arad the black dragon was given the power of death, previously a power only Akene possessed. Arad fell in love and couldn't bear the though of her passing. He ignored Akene and preserved his love's life. When Akene found out that Arad had disobeyed her, she stripped him of his power and left him in his human form ini the land of the dead. But Arad was not to be stopped. He escaped the land of the dead and went to Glenheim to find his love, only to find that she had long since passed. Heartbroken, Arad died a lonely death by her grave. The woman's descendants found Arad's book and spread his story. The skills he used to escape the land of the dead were passed down and the Assassin class was born..." - Treasure Hound Guild Guide, Class Change, Chapter 7 Assassin - Hunters move quickly and instinctively, and then can swiftly dispatch any enemy they set their eagle eyes upon. Hunters move like the wind, which allowes them to develop unique skill branches. One branch are the assassins, who use martial arts cooupled with quick movements and a sharp dagger. They fatally attack their enemies using poisoned blades, and their agility allows them to quickly elude any foe. It is said that top Assassins can target an enemy using magical shadows, and then track them to the ends of the earth before killing them. Class Description Assassins have excellent mobility and fight using multiple skill combos. They can also use traps. If that all isn't enough yet, they are super fast in knocking out their opponent. Very good PvP class. Even though there is no counter to this class, it is simply very hard to play and requires a lot of practice. The assassins gameplay is very fast and skill-dependent, as well as experience dependent. They use a dagger or blade in their right hand and carry a bow in their left. Skills Action skills refers to skills used by assigning it to a hotkey *Vital Thrust *Flying Shatter Kick *Chain strike *Hide *Envenom *Poison Dart *Multi-Shot *Bomber Shot *Force Bomb *Skyfall Kick *Ankle Cutter *Shadow Burst *Lift Kick *Shadow Wire *Shadow Haste *Barbed Shadows *Shadow Wave *Blinking Shadow Commands skills refers to skills used by keyboard combinations *Low Kick *Charged Arrow *Evasive Attack *Evasive Roll *Crouch *Izuna Throw *Grab Throw *Bow Expertise *Double Turn Slash *Shadow Dash *Half-moon Kick *Swallow's Touch *Vital Cut *Dagger Expertise *Restore Will *Rising Attack *Evasive Dash *Dash *Evasive Maneuver *Double Jump *Wire Web *Eagle Kick *Air Shatter Kick *Fury Formation Passive skills refers to skills that are always active *Double Force Bomb *Fitness Mastery lvl I *Fitness Mastery lvl II *Fitness Mastery lvl III *Attack Mastery lvl I *Attack Mastery lvl II *Attack Mastery lvl III *Max HP Increase *Max MP Increase *Critical Increase Category:Classes Category:Hunter